lorsque Jin tombe amoureux d'un Hey Say JUMP
by Yuuki Mirai
Summary: Lorsque Jin rentre des États-Unis, il apprend que son petit ami, Yabu l'a tromper avec Yuya et qu'il sort désormais avec lui. Pour ce venger, il décide de le rendre jaloux en sortant avec son collègue Yamada Ryosuke. Seulement, tout ne vas pas ce passer comme prévu et son plan va se retourner contre lui... JinXYamada


Il l'avait trompé ! Il l'avait tromper ! Yabu l'avait trompé pour Takagi et en plus il venait maintenant de le plaquer pour lui ! Jin venait juste de rentrer de L.A lorsqu'il a vus son petit ami dans les bras d'un autre. D'accord, il avait fait la fête toute la nuit avec les désormais KaT-TUN et il était parti en oubliant de le prévenir, d'accord il ne l'avait pas appelé pendant trois mois mais ca n'était pas une raison pour le tromper comme ca ! Jin Akanishi marcher droit devant lui plongé dans ses pensées sans remarquer la personne qui courrait en face de lui et qui lui rentré dedans.

-Pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez ? Grogna Jin.

-Désoler Akanishi, répondit une voie qui lui était familière, mais Yuya et Yabu on débarqués chez moi à l'improviste hier soir, chacun de leur côté et j'ai du entendre et essayer de résoudre chacun de leurs problèmes, je me suis endormie tard et mon réveille n'a pas sonné et je suis en retard, faut que je te laisse.

Trop sonné par ce flot de parole, Jin leva la tête vers celui qui venait de lui rentrer dedans.

-Yamada ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? demanda-t-il sans se rende compte que celui-ci venait déjà de tout lui expliquer.

-Je...

-Laisse tomber, reprit-il dépêche toi tu vas être en retard, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, Kame va me tuer, si je me grouille pas.

Ryosuke le regarda partir sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui murmurer un baka, puis parti de son côté.

Akanishi quant à lui, s'était retourné en entendant le baka de son cadet mais vit celui-ci de dos vus qu'il était déjà parti. Maintenant qu'il y pensé, faudrait donné une bonne vengeance à Yabu et il n'y avait pas plus diabolique comme plan que de faire la coure à l'un de ses meilleurs amis et protégés. En plus Yama-chan est plutôt beau gosse et l'ancien A des KaT-TUN l'avait toujours trouvé assez sexy pour son âge. Il continua sa route vers sa loge tout en pensant à son plan et à comment faire pour approcher Ryosuke. Lorsqu'il était arrivé hier, les autres membres du groupe avait insisté pour qu'il vienne assister à leur répétition et même s'il ne faisait plus partie du groupe, Kame détesté toujours lorsqu'il arrivait en retard, ce pourquoi il devait faire vite. Arrivé dans la loge, il devança Kame qui s'apprêter à lui demander des explication sur son retard pour prendre la parole.

-Les gars, j'ai besoins de vous pour ma vengeance sur Yabu.

Les membres le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux, quant Bakanishi avait des idées, il fallait mieux ne pas savoir de quoi elle s'agissait, surtout quant celle-ci avait un lien avec le sexe.

-Je veux le rendre jaloux en sortant avec Yamada.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent le reste du groupe, hors de question, continua Kazuya, si Kota-kun apprend que tu fait mumuse avec son petit protégé, tu va le regretter toute ta vie !

-Je veux me venger, s'expliqua Jin, en plus Yamada et plutôt sexy pour son âge, je le trouve pas mal et pour tout vous dire, il ma toujours impressionné.

-Jin je t'en conjure, sort toi cette idée de ta tête, le résonna Kame, tu sais que si tu touche à un Hey Say Jump, t'aura à faire aux Arashi, tu sais qu'Ohno tien beaucoup à Chinen-kun et que par conséquent, Chinen-Kun tien beaucoup à Yamada, alors il n'hésitera pas à en parler avec Ohno et Ohno voudra protégé l'ami de son ami et il mettra tout son groupe sur le coup. Autant dire que tu sera mort.

-J'avais pas pensé à ca, marmonna Bakanishi, mais je veux quant même me venger, tien Kame tu veux pas sortir avec moi pour le rendre jaloux ?

-Hors de question, trancha Ueda, je prête pas mon Kame même pour faire semblant !

-Pff... pas sympa... ronchonna le plus âgé, de toute façon, je n'ai plus grand chose à voir avec les Johnny's, Johnny-San me laisse quant même entrer dans la Jimusho seulement parce que c'est moi...

-Bon ça vous dit de commencer à travailler ou on vas discuter des problème d'amour de Bakanishi encore longtemps ?les sermonna Kamenashi.

Et le groupe se mit au travaille, mais pour Akanishi, il réfléchissait plus à comment rendre jaloux Yabu, plutôt que de se concentrer sur les pas que leur montrer leur leader. Il regarda les yeux doux qu'Ueda lancer à son Kame lorsqu'il eu une illumination.

-Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Vraiment ? Fit Kazuya surprit, tu as une idée pour la chanson d'ouverture du prochain concert ?

-Hein ?... répliqua Jin, heu non... je sais juste comment je vais faire pour rendre Yabu jaloux et pour pouvoir sortir avec Yamada sans qu'Arashi ne vienne y mettre leur grain de sel.

-Je me disais aussi... soupira le leader.

-Je vais faire en sorte que Yamada tombe amoureux de moi !

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les autres.

-OK, déjà Jin, sort Yamada de ta tête, il n'a que 18 ans et en plus il sort avec Chinen, commença Ueda qui voyait bien que son amoureux n'allait pas tarder à craquer à cause du baka.

-Ah bon ? Le coupa son ancien collègue, je croyais que leur couple n'était que du fan-service, comme pour Akame.

-Bon d'accord ils sont pas tout à fait ensemble, reconnue Tatsuya, c'est juste qu'on voit jamais l'un sans l'autre et ils sont super proche, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sont déclaré.

-Je vois, fit l'ancien KaT-TUN, comme lorsque tout le monde était persuadé que Kame et moi sortions ensemble alors que c'était faut...

-C'était pas pareille la ! Le reprit méchamment Ueda sous les ricanements des autres (sauf de Kame), c'est juste qu'à l'époque, c'était le culte Akame ! Tout le monde, même les médias ne parlait que de vous deux et puis vous vous amusiez tout le temps à vous embrasser que se soit en coulisse ou pendant les concerts. La c'est différent, bien sûr on parle du Yamachii comme étant le nouveau Akame, mais c'est pas pareille !

Jin affiché désormais un grand sourire qui ne plus ni à Ueda, ni à Kame, ni aux autres.

-Mercis Ueda, fit-il, je vous laisse vous entrainer, je vais voir dans la loge des NYC.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de riposter, il parti avec son sac.

-Comment il sait que Chinen et Yamada sont avec Nakajima ? Demanda Junno.

-Il a du voir le panneau d'affichage en bas, soupira Nakamarru.

-Bon allez, laissons le avec son plan suicidaire, déclara Kame après avoir obtenu un bisou de la part de son petit ami, remettons nous au travaille !

Jin entra, tout sourire dans la loge des NYC, les trois garçons qui réfléchissaient à leur futur projet, levèrent la tête vers lui.

-Tien Akanishi, salua Yuri, tu veux quelque chose ? Si c'est Yabu que tu cherche...

-Ne prononce pas son nom, grogna l'ainé, et non se n'est pas lui que je cherche mais vous. Dit Chinen, t'est amoureux ou pas de Yamada ?

Yuma et Ryosuke, qui étaient en train de boire, recrachèrent tout avant d'exploser de rire, alors que Yuri était devenu rouge tomate.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il, je sort avec Daiki moi !

-Arioka ? S'étonna Jin, ah bon, pourtant tout le monde crois que vous êtes ensemble... Enfin sa arrange bien les choses, pour moi. Bon Yamada, tu sort avec quelqu'un ?

-Moi ? Non, pourquoi ? Fit celui-ci surprit.

-Bien, est ce que tu m'aime ? Continua Akanishi, je veux dire, est ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

-Ben non pourquoi ? Répondit-il de plus en plus étonné.

-Sort avec moi, lui proposa-t-il tout d'un coup.

Cette fois, ce fut Yuma et Yuri qui explosèrent de rire devant la tête stupéfaite que faisait leur camarade.

-T'es sûr que sa va Akanishi ? T'es sûr que t'es pas malade ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main sûr son front, si c'est pour oublier Yabu tu ferait mieux d'essayer avec une inconnue plutôt qu'avec une connaissance.

-Tu veux bien venir chez moi ce soir ? Lui demanda Jin qui se demandé comment il avait fait pour deviner aussi vite, je t'invite à prendre l'apéro. Je te promet de ne rien tenter de sexuel si tu n'est pas consentant.

-Heu... D'accord... accepta Ryosuke qui se dit qu'au moins il pourrait peut être aider son sempai.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, lui adressa un sourire et sorti de la pièce.

-Ben tu vois, intervint Yuma, quant je te dit que t'est le plus sexy des moins de vingt ans chez les johnny's, c'est vrais.

Et il reparti dans grand rire avec Yuri pendant que Ryosuke leur tirer la langue.

Le soir arriva, les NYC se séparèrent, Yuma rentra chez lui, Ryosuke alla chez Akanishi et Yuri se rendit à la loge des Arashi, qui devaient rester travaillés pour terminer le scénario de leur prochain concert, pour leur rendre visite. Il toqua à la porte et entra.

-Yuri-chan ! l'accueilli Aiba en lui souriant, tu nous sauvera peut être la vie. Riida est méchant il veut pas nous laisser partir tant que l'on a pas fini notre travaille !

-C'est vrais Ohno-sempai ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une petite moue, c'est méchant de ta part.

-Yuri, fit l'interpeler en allant le prendre dans ses bras, c'est eux qui ne font rien ! Il n'y a que Matsujun qui travaille, on ne peut pas compter sur Nino et Aiba qui passe leur temps à jouer à la PSP et Sho s'est endormi sur Jun, Comment veut tu que l'on avance ?

-Je sais pas moi, promet leur une sortie au parc d'attraction ? Proposa Chinen.

-C'est vrais ?! Se réveillèrent alors les trois feignants en se précipitant vers la table sous les soupire de Matsumoto et de leur Leader, tu nous payerait vraiment une sortie ?

-Si vous travaillez oui et je vous prévient on ne part pas d'ici tant qu'on n'a rien fini, il les vit alors tous se mettre au travaille et Ohno se tourna vers son protégé, merci tu me sauve la mise. Alors raconte moi t'as journée ? Toi et Yamada étaient avec Nakajima non ?

-Oui, confirma Yuri, nous avions principalement travaillé sur notre prochain projet, jusqu'à ce qu'Akanishi vienne nous interrompre pour demander à Ryosuke s'il voulait bien sortir avec lui...

-Quoi ?! S'exclama alors Matsujun en se levant d'un coup faisant sursauter tout le monde, il n'as pas accepté j'espère ?

-Non, lui souri Chinen sachant que Matsumoto s'intéressait de très près à son meilleur ami, par contre il a accepté son invitation chez lui pour aller boire l'apéro.

-Boire... Il a accepté ?! S'écria le plus jeune des Arashi, il est inconscient, si Akanishi lui avait demandé à l'avance de sortir avec lui, sa veux dire... sa veux dire...

-Qu'il va n'en faire qu'une bouché, fini par dire Ohno.

Et Jun se leva d'un bon pour sortir de le salle et se ruer vers la maison de Bakanishi.

-Et Matsujun on a pas fini ! Tenta de l'appeler Aiba.

-Nous laisse pas ! Lança Sho.

-Pourquoi il a le droit de partir lui ? S'indigna Nino.

-Parce que lui, est le seul qui a travaillé, répondit Ohno en lui lançant un regard noir.

-C'est pas juste, ronchonna-t-il.

Ryosuke arriva à l'appartement de Jin, sonna et entra. Le propriétaire de la maison le fit installer dans la cuisine et lui servit un jus d'orange, puis s'assit en face de lui pour le dévisager. C'est vrais qu'il était beau pour son âge. Sexy comme lui même l'était, comme Yamapi l'était.

-Il fait chaud chez toi, dit-t-il alors, t'aurait pas un glaçon pour que je puisse me rafraichir ?

-Je n'en ai pas, lui apprit l'ancien KAT-TUN, mais si tu veux tu peut prendre une douche, je te prêterais des vêtements à moi.

-Mercis, c'est ce que je vais faire, puis il parti vers la salle de bain.

Akanishi alla lui chercher des nouveaux vêtements et une serviette, quant il eu soudain une idée.

Il voulait voir comment était son corps, nu sous la douche et avant d'y allez, il appela Chinen pour lui demander son avis afin de ne pas être déçus.

-Oui, répondit une voix à l'autre bous du fil.

-Salut Chinen, c'est Jin, enfin Akanishi, dit est ce que tu as déjà vu Yamada nu sous la douche ou pas ? Débita-t-il d'une traite, si oui, tu peut me dire si sa vaut le coup d'œil ?

-Ah c'est vrais qu'il est chez toi en se moment, se rappela-t-il, oui je l'ai déjà vus nu sous la douche, et si Daiki ne m'avait pas demandé de sortir avec lui juste avant, je me serait précipité vers lui tellement il est sexy. Bon bien sur je préfère le corps de Daiki mais j'avoue que Ryo n'est pas mal, au fait pourquoi tu veux savoir sa ? Me dit pas que Ryosuke est sous t'as douche et que tu veux allez le mater ?

-Ben si, je veux juste voir comment il est, se justifia Akanishi, c'est pas ma faute si je le trouve sexy !

-Alors t'as vraiment des vus sur lui ? S'assura Yuri, ben t'a de la concurrence, entre Yuma qui n'arrête pas de le mater, Nakajima Kento qui nous fait une crise de jalousie dès qu'il trouve que quelqu'un est trop proche de lui et Matsujun qui le surprotège parce qu'il ne veux pas le voir avec un autre que lui... D'ailleurs pour t'as gouverne, Matsujun est partie chez toi dès qu'il a su que Ryosuke était entre t'est mains alors fait gaffe à toi.

-Oh non, pas Matsumoto, grogna Jin, pas maintenant...

Mais au même moment on sonna et l'ancien A des KAT-TUN raccrocha pour allait ouvrir, tombant sur un Matsujun pas de très bonne humeur.

-Où est Yama-chan ?! Lui cria-t-il en guise de bonjours, si tu lui a fait quoi que se soit je te...

-Salut Matsumoto, moi aussi je suis contant de te voir, ironisa Jin, et ton Yama-chan est sous la douche.

-Sous la... Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il figeait d'horreur, tu lui a déjà sauté dessus ?! J'y crois pas je vais t'écraser la gueule moi tu vas voir !

-Tien salut Matsujun, fit une voix derrière lui, toi aussi tu viens consoler Akanishi-san ?

Jun le va les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et tomba sur le corps de Ryosuke, simplement enroulé d'une serviette, courte qui plus est, cachant simplement sa parti intime. Voyant se corps parfait presque nu sous ses yeux, Matsujun racla difficilement sa salive dans sa gorge, ne pouvant détacher son regard de lui. A ses côté, Jin était aussi hypnotisé que son camarade, laissant sa bouche grande ouverte sans en sortir un mot. Le corps de Ryosuke était tout simplement parfait et les deux stars ne rêvaient que d'une chose, enlevé le petit bous de serviette qui cacher sa parti intime.

-Je... je... Tu... tu..., Jun semblait ne plus pouvoir sortir une phrase complète de sa bouche. Se qui réveilla Jin qui ne pus s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

-Ben alors, t'arrive plus à parler Matsumoto ? Se moqua-t-il, et Yamada, si tu ne veut pas que ni lui ni moi ne te sautions dessus à l'instant même, habille toi, tu es un véritable appelle au viol comme ça.

Ryosuke ne pus s'empêcher de rougir sous la remarque de son sempai et c'est à se moment la qu'Akanishi perdit le peut de contrôle qui lui resté, tellement il le trouvé irrésistible, il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, sous les yeux de Jun. Celui-ci se réveilla alors et se précipita pour le détacher de son ennemi et l'embrasser à son tours, puis lui lança :

-Y a que moi qui ait le droit de l'embrasser, comprit ?

Ryosuke se remit à rougir mi-embarrassé mi en colère.

-Sa suffit vous deux ! S'écria-t-il, j'aimerais comprendre se qui se passe enfin, se matin Akanishi vient me demander de sortir avec lui et maintenant vous m'embrasser tout les deux, vous disputant pour moi, je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire non ?

-On veux coucher avec toi, dirent en même temps ses deux ainés.

Le Hey Say Jump les regarda bouche bée.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ? On est en avril ?

-Non, avril c'est dans deux mois, lui apprit le Arashi.

-Bas voilà ! S'exclama alors Jin, on aime tout les deux Yamada et lui apparemment, n'aime personne, on à cas faire un truc à trois !

-Pas question ! Répliqua Ryosuke, je suis pas comme ça, en plus je n'ai jamais fait l'amour que se soit avec un mec ou avec une fille et puis contrairement à vous deux, moi je suis dans deux groupes et donc j'ai double travaille, j'ai pas que ca à faire moi des plans à trois et toi Akanishi si tu veux rendre Yabu jaloux alors sort avec Matsujun, comme sa c'est réglé !

-Moi avec lui ?! S'écria Jin, pas question, c'est toi que je veux !

C'est à se moment là que le portable de Matsumoto sonna, celui-ci alla décrocher

-Allo ? Shun ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quoi t'as rompu avec Inoue Mao ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle m'aime ? Attend fait pas de connerie j'arrive !

Il se précipita vers sa veste et juste avant de partir se retourna vers Akanishi :

-Et toi, n'en profite pas pour lui faire des cochonneries pigé ?

Puis il parti.

Jin fit un grand sourire à Yamada qui recula d'un pas, n'aimant pas beaucoup se qui va se passer ensuite.

-Enfin seul, dit il en s'avançant vers sa victime.

-Tu me touche, je te tu, lui déclara son cadet.

Mais il se retrouva vite coincé contre un mur et senti Jin s'approcher de plus en plus, jusqu'à se qu'il lui caresse la joue pour ensuite l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa langue força le passage entre ses lèvres pour venir jouer avec sa jumelle. Yamada voulu se dégager, mais Akanishi était bien trop fort pour lui. Jin laissa sa langue parcourir tout l'intérieur de sa bouche puis il recula un peut mais pas assez pour laisser partir sa victime. Il lui mordilla sa lèvre inférieur et descendit vers son coup qu'il suçota plusieurs fois avant de lui laisser plusieurs marque.

-Baka ! Lui cria Ryosuke mécontent, j'ai une émission de télé demain matin à la première heure !

-Et alors ? Fit le plus âgé en commencent à ouvrir sa chemise, tu n'aura cas mettre du fond de tin.

Il passa sa langue sur les tétons de son cadet alors que sa main droite tripoté l'autre, il fit descendre sa main gauche jusqu'en bas de son pantalon et le lui enleva directement sou un hoquet de surprise de Ryosuke qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement.

-Et bien alors en prend son pied maintenant ? Ironisa Jin, en passant sa main sur son membre.

-Ah... Je... Ah...

Yamada n'arrivait tout simplement pas à aligner deux mots dans la même phrase. Pour tout dire, Akanishi n'en menait pas large. En voyant les joues rouge de son cadet, en sentant son souffle saccadé, ses tétons roses, sa peau devenir moite... Il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre tout de suite.

Il le tourna contre le mur, se retrouvant dos à lui, il abaissa son boxer pour venir titiller son entre, le faisant gémir de bien être et de frustration.

-T'inquiète ca vas bien se passer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la lui léchant, je sais que c'est t'as première fois, je vais y aller doucement...

Ryosuke ne pus que répondre par un gémissement car la main de son sempai commença à faire des vas et viens sur son sexe tendit que que le majeur de l'autre main pénétra en lui, le faisant crier de douleur. Jin l'embrassa sur le coup pour le détendre et en profita pour entrer un deuxième doigt puis directement un troisième. Il attendit un peut avant de commencer à les bouger afin qu'il s'habitue.

-C'est bon ? Lui demanda Akanishi.

-C'est étrange... souffla Yamada en tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait, de s'habituer à cet intrusion en lui.

Jin sourie et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres, il enleva ses doigts et prépara à le pénétrer avec son membre. Ryosuke le senti et commença à stresser.

-Attend..., stoppa-t-il alors qu'il était sur le point de s'y mettre, je ne pense pas que...

-Détend-toi, lui conseilla-t-il, tu verra tu t'y fera. Dit toi que Yabu y est déjà passé et il est bien toujours vivent non ?

-Justement, ronchonna le Y des NYC, j'ai l'impression d'être là seulement pour le remplacer...

-C'était le cas au début, lui avoua l'ancien A des KAT-TUN, mais je dois avouer que c'est très différent par apport à Yabu, tu n'est pas comme lui... Tu me donne d'avantage de plaisir...

En l'entendant, Ryosuke ne pus s'empêcher de rougir et c'est cela plus qu'autre chose qui décida Akanishi.

-Je t'aime, lui assura-t-il, pas comme j'aimais Yabu, je pense que je le considère d'avantage comme un petit frère finalement...

-Un petit frère avec qui tu as couché, lui rappela le Hey Say Jump.

-Maintenant je suis sûr de mes sentiments, lui dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveaux sur les lèvres.

Puis sentant que son cadet était enfin rassuré, il le pénétra en douceur, Ryosuke cria de douleur mais encouragea son nouveau petit ami à continuer. Une fois complètement en lui, il commença à faire des vas et viens le faisant crier de bonheur.

-Plus... plus vite, ordonna Yamada se qu'entreprit de faire Jin.

Tout les deux poussaient des soupires de bien être, Akanishi prit le membre de Ryosuke dans sa main et continua ses mouvements de plus en plus vite. Enfin les deux amants sentirent que la fin était proche et dans un même rythme, en même temps, ils jouirent...

Le lendemain matin, Ryosuke arriva en sifflotant dans la loge des Hey Say Jump.

-Ben alors Yama-chan, je peut savoir ce qui te rend si gai ? Lui demanda Yabu tout en cajolant son petit ami.

-Dit Yabu-Kun, t'est heureux avec Yuya ? Fit Y des NYC.

-Ben oui pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il de cette question.

-Alors je peut sortir avec Akanishi sans que tu soit jaloux ? Continua le jeune acteur.

A c'est mots, Kota se raidit.

-Tu veux sortir avec Jin ? Avança-t-il suspicieux.

-Non, contra le plus jeune, enfin si mais c'est lui qui me l'a demandé en premier. Et pour éviter que tu pose des questions embarrassante, au début, il voulait sortir avec moi pour te rendre jaloux mais quant je suis allait chez lui hier soir, il m'a dit que finalement, il te considéré juste comme un petit frère sur qui veiller et que sans le vouloir vraiment, il est tombé amoureux de moi.

-Se vieux mollusque, se moqua Yuya heureux de pouvoir vivre en paix avec son amoureux sans que son sempai lui colle aux pattes, il tombe dans son propre piège l'idiot.

-Pas si idiot que ca quant il s'agit de performance au lit, le défendu Ryosuke, enfin dans notre cas hier soir, c'était sur un mur de sa maison mais bon...

Yabu et Yuya sentirent le rouge leur monter aux joues, tout comme à Hikaru et Inoo qui avait assisté de loin à l'échange entre leur deux collègues.

Voyant leur gène, Yamada éclata de rire et parti rejoindre Chinen et Nakajima pour finir de mettre au point leur futur projet.

D'ailleurs, dans la loge des NYC où se trouvé déjà le N et le C, Jin entra pour bavarder un peut avec le meilleur ami de son nouveau petit copain.

-Chinen, tu peut me donner la liste des plats préférés de Ryosuke ? Demanda-t-il au plus jeune en guise de bonjours.

-Heu... tu lui cours toujours après ? S'informa Yuri.

-Non pas la peine, je sort avec lui maintenant, affirma le plus âgé, en faite Kame m'a invité à manger et il veut que j'emmène Ryo avec moi. Alors comme je veux lui faire plaisir...

-Quoi ! S'exclama Yuma surprit et déçus, tu as réussit à le faire tomber sous ton charme ? Comment t'as fait ?

-Vais certainement pas te le dire, ronchonna Akanishi, pas envie que tout ceux qui lui cours après en profite !

Dans la loge des Arashi, Matsujun s'amuser à envoyer des textos à une mystérieuse personne dont les autres membres se demandaient bien de qui il s'agissait. Pendant ce temps, Ohno reçus un message de la part de Yuri et étouffa une exclamation en le lisant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Riida ? S'inquiéta Nino en s'approchant de son chéri.

Celui-ci jeta un regard vers le plus jeune du groupe et s'avança prudemment vers lui.

-Heu... Jun, l'appela-t-il et l'interpeler leva son regard vers lui, tu est au courant que Yamada et Akanishi sortent ensemble.

-Hein ? Fit-il surprit, ah oui, Hikaru-Kun m'as envoyer un message pour me prévenir.

Les quatre autres membres le regardèrent surprit.

-Et t'est pas jaloux ? Lui demanda Sho étonné.

-Hein ? Répondit Jun, ah non c'est vrais j'ai oublié de vous dire, Shun m'as appelé hier quant j'étais chez Akanishi pour me dire qu'il avait rompu avec Inoue et quant je suis arrivé chez lui, elle était encore là, alors je les ai consolé tout les deux, ils sont redevenu copain et on a commencé à boire et c'est la qu'Inoue m'as dit qu'elle était sortie avec Shun pour me rendre jaloux mais ca n'as pas marché.

-Et maintenant ? Le questionna Aiba curieux.

Jun lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

-Maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre, dit-il mystérieusement.


End file.
